


Voiceover |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Coming in Someone, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay Sex, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly is PDA, Phone Sex, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Prostate Play, Public Display of Affection, Sex Toys, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Liam, only a little bit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Liam no pretendía hacerse adicto a un hombre al que nunca ha visto, mucho menos uno al que está pagando.





	Voiceover |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voiceover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305094) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305094).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

" _Buenas noches, Daddy_ ," susurró Niall en el teléfono.

"Hola, bebé," arrulló Liam.

" _No llamaste ayer._ "

Liam hizo un sonido triste ante la decepción de Niall. "Oh, mi pequeño leprechaun, lo siento. Estoy en medio de una mudanza y estaba muy ocupado." Niall sólo suspiró, así que Liam intentó de nuevo. "Pero llamé esta noche. Y me quedaré en línea tiempo extra por ti, bebé. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

" _No quiero que tengas que gastar el dinero extra en mí._ "

"Hey, gastaría cada centavo que tengo en ti, bebé. ¿Por qué no sólo empiezas por decirme qué tienes puesto?"

" _Nada, Daddy. Como siempre. Desnudo y esperando por ti._ "

Liam gimió ante el pequeño chico sumiso que era su operador favorito de sexo telefónico. "Eso es bueno, mi pequeño leprechaun. Abierto y esperando a que Daddy te tome, ¿huh?"

" _Sí, por favor_ ," casi susurró Niall.

Liam podía verlo: su chico perfecto recostado en la cama, piernas abiertas, rogando por su Daddy. "Pon tus dedos, dos de ellos, dentro de tu apretado agujero, bebé."

Liam oyó el chapoteo del lubricante saliendo de la botella y luego el sonido de resbaladiza piel contra piel. Niall gimió, agudo en su garganta, y luego suspiró contentamente. " _Se siente bien, Daddy. Siempre te sientes tan bien_."

"Sí, amor. Desearía que fuera mi polla en tu pequeño agujero. Me tomarías tan bien."

" _Apuesto que eres grande, Daddy. Tendrías que abrirme realmente bien_."

"Lo haría, pequeño leprechaun." Liam podía oír los pequeños jadeos que Niall soltaba cada vez que cepillaba en su próstata. "Y tú tomarías mi gruesa polla como un campeón. Sé que lo harías."

La mano de Liam se estaba aligerando en su dura longitud, sus caricias moviéndose más rápido. " _Lo haría, Daddy_ ," Niall repitió la promesa de Liam. Liam sintió su estómago apretarse. " _Empujarías tan profundo que podría sentirte en mi pequeño estómago. Estaría rogando por ello_."

Liam lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y se corrió sobre su estómago. "¡Joder, bebé! ¡Tan bueno!" Niall estaba gimoteando con tanta necesidad. "Puedes correrte, amor," Liam habló con un gruñido rasgado.

Niall gritó y disparó tiras calientes de semen en su torso, sus dedos todavía bombeando dentro de él. " _Sí, Daddydaddy, sí_."

"Ese es mi chico bueno. Tan bonito para mí."

Niall dio una risita y presionó el teléfono más cerca. " _¿Llamarás mañana de nuevo, sí? ¿No lo saltarás?_ "

"Oh, mi pequeño leprechaun. Te necesito tan mal cada día. Me mata cuando no puedo llamar."

" _Promételo. ¿Mañana?_ "

"Lo prometo," ofreció Liam dulcemente y colgó el teléfono. Gimió y lo lanzó a la cama. Nunca tendría un novio real si mantenía esto. Había encontrado a Niall hace unos cuantos meses y había sido adicto desde la primera vez que le había respondido el teléfono con un _Déjame complacerte_. Desde entonces, Liam había aprendido su nombre real y el color de su cabello, aunque aparentemente el rubio era tan falso como su nombre para sexo.

Incluso aunque Niall le había dicho que podía llamarlo por su nombre real después de un mes de llamadas casi diarias, a Liam todavía le gustaba oír la forma en que tarareaba cuando Liam lo llamaba su _pequeño leprechaun_. No podía tener suficiente de la forma en que su marcado acento sólo se hacía más pronunciado cuando estaba excitado. Cómo ' _daddy_ ' se convertía en un revoltijo de consonantes cuando estaba cerca. Liam estaba enganchado e irremediablemente enamorado de una voz en el otro lado del teléfono.

Al menos tenía el placer añadido de hacer terminar a Niall, también. Niall dijo que normalmente ni siquiera tiene permitido participar realmente porque distrae de enfocarse en el cliente, pero la primera vez que Liam lo llamó su _bebé_ y le dijo que quería oír cómo sonaba Niall con un dedo en su culo, Niall cumplió sin dudar.

Desde entonces, Niall ha sido el sub de Liam y Liam ha sido el Dom de Niall. Sólo que nunca se han conocido. Y probablemente nunca lo harán. Porque al final del día, es el trabajo de Niall y Liam le paga por ello.

***

"Es buen lugar," alagó Harry.

"Gracias. He llegado a pensarlo," contestó Liam. "Al comienzo, no estaba seguro. Pero este nuevo trabajo es bueno para mí."

"Absolutamente, compañero. Es un buen movimiento."

Liam levantó una de las últimas cajas y la abrió. "Gracias por tu ayuda, Haz. Habría tomado semanas si hubiera movido todas estas cosas por mí mismo."

Harry le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano. "Por supuesto. Me alegra hacerlo." Harry sonrió satisfecho. "Pero ahora, si tuvieras a ese pequeño chico tuyo del teléfono, él podría haber ayudado. Y luego ayudado en una manera completamente diferente." El chico alto procedió a mover las caderas hacia adelante y lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Liam lanzó un guante de cocina de la caja hacia Harry, fallando horrorosamente, y se mofó. "Cállate. Sólo te dije acerca de eso porque estaba ebrio. No puedes seguir usándolo en mi contra."

"Nada de eso. Sólo recordándote que él probablemente se está masturbando pensando en ti justo ahora."

"No hables de él así," ordenó Liam.

Harry sólo se rió de esa manera fácil en que lo hace. "No me refería a nada con eso, Li." Harry se desplomó en el sofá. "¿Ya casi terminas? Realmente podría ir por una taza de café después de todo el alboroto de desempacar."

Liam asintió. "Sí. Sólo haré esta caja e iremos." Harry fue hacia el baño, probablemente a jugar con su cabello o algo, mientras Liam terminaba.

Caminaron calle abajo, mirando todas las tiendas y restaurantes que su bloque tenía para ofrecer. Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cafetería con toldo azul y entraron. Liam dio una mirada al menú mientras Harry coqueteaba con el barista. "Hola," ronroneó Harry. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?"

"Lo siento. Eres muy lindo, pero ya tengo a alguien."

Liam se congeló, sus ojos pegados al tablero encima del mostrador, pero sin leer una sola palabra.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Como deberías. Espero que ella sea buena para ti."

"Él lo es."

Liam no podía respirar. Esto no podía ser real. No podía hacerse bajar la mirada.

"Tipo suertudo, entonces."

Esa risita. Liam iba a explotar. Finalmente arrastró sus ojos lejos de las borrosas letras blancas de tiza. Frente a él estaba un pequeño chico rubio con una amplia sonrisa y un tono Irlandés.

"Santa mierda," ahogó Liam.

Las cejas de Niall se fruncieron. "Señor, ¿está bien?" Liam vio la manera en que los ojos de Niall trazaron lentamente a lo largo de su cuerpo, inspeccionando todo acerca de él.

Liam tenía que calmarse. No podía hacer una escena justo ahí en la cafetería. Tosió e intentó hacer que su voz sonara diferente. "Bien." Se giró y le susurró a Harry, "Ordéname cualquier cosa. Estaré en una mesa."

Harry estaba mirando a Liam como si hubiera perdido sus bolas. "Uh, de acuerdo," arrastró. Liam se alejó a tropezones y encontró una pequeña cabina en la pared opuesta al mostrador y se desplomó en ella. Harry vino y se sentó con dos tazas de café y una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Qué cara-"

"Pequeño leprechaun," susurró Liam.

"¿Qué?"

"Es él. Lo sé. Ese es mi bebé."

Harry miró hacia atrás al barista y luego de vuelta a Liam con los ojos muy abiertos. Apuntó su pulgar silenciosamente hacia el mostrador y Liam asintió lentamente.

"Imposible," chilló Harry un poco muy alto. Liam aplastó una mano sobre su boca a través de la mesa y lo reforzó con una peligrosa mirada. Harry rehuyó y mordió su labio en una disculpa. "¿Estás seguro?" Dijo en voz más baja.

"Conozco esa voz."

Harry asintió, aceptando eso. "Tienes que ir a hablarle."

"¿Qué? No." Liam sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Estás bromeando? Si te vas de aquí sin hablarle a tu alma gemela, me rendiré en el amor," reclamó Harry dramáticamente.

Liam rodó los ojos. "Sé serio, por favor. No puedo simplemente ir hacia una persona normal, que podría no ser quien creo que es, y ser como 'Amo cuando montas tu dildo vibrador mientras gritas mi nombre'."

Harry alzó las manos. "Primero que todo, demasiado." Se acomodó hacia adelante para poder mantener su voz baja y todavía tener una conversación propia. "En segundo lugar, estoy siendo serio. Háblale." Con eso Harry tomó su café y se fue. Liam lo miró fijamente en confusión y un poco de animosidad.

Liam no le habló, pero sí lo llamó esa noche. Harry se había ido temprano a cada, y Liam estaba en la cama, medio duro mientras presionaba el número en marcado rápido, y oyó, " _Daddy. Estoy tan alegre de ver tu número_."

Liam no pudo evitar poner un rostro apropiado a la voz. Podía ver sus grandes ojos azules y sus labios rosados mientras hablaba. "Sigue hablando, bebé. Quiero oír tu voz esta noche."

" _Te extrañé, Daddy. Te extraño todo el tiempo. Extraño tu voz. Quiero sentirte sobre mí_."

Liam gimió y agarró su teléfono más fuerte. "Te necesito tanto."

" _También te necesito. Desearía que pudiera verte. Sé que no se supone que diga eso, pero quiero_."

Liam sintió la culpa embargarlo ante la oportunidad perdida de hacer que el deseo de su bebé se hiciera realidad. "¿Qué tal si-No importa. ¿Podemos no enfocarnos en eso? Quiero que te corras dos veces esta noche, mi pequeño leprechaun."

" _Daddy_ ," gimoteó Niall. " _Sí, Daddy, por favor_."

Liam tuvo a Niall follándose con sus dedos en manos y rodillas hasta que manchó sus sábanas, y luego lo puso duro de nuevo sólo de tenerlo usando su Fleshlight. Niall era una corriente continua de gemidos para el momento en que Niall se corrió en su mano. Se quedaron en línea y Niall le contó acerca de su día en el trabajo, sin especificaciones reales, pero Liam tenía que preguntar. "¿Qué trabajo es ese que está tratando tan mal a mi bebé?"

Niall bufó y dijo, " _Una simple cafetería. Su café ni siquiera es bueno, pero paga, sabes_."

"Yo también lo hago," soltó Liam antes de que pudiera pensar al respecto.

Por suerte, Niall rió entre dientes y dijo, " _Tú eres muchísimo mejor que cualquier cliente que he tenido en la tienda_."

Liam sonrió para sí mismo, "No lo sé. Tiene que haber uno o dos que te gusten."

" _Ninguno tan bueno como tú_."

Liam estaba radiante. Eventualmente dijo buenas noches y fue a tomar una ducha. Vio ese mismo rostro, el rostro de Niall, del lugar de café, en su mente mientras se secaba, y mientras se deslizaba en un par de boxers, y mientras se acostaba para dormir. Luego, cuando cerró los ojos, soñó acerca de él.

***

Liam despertó y decidió que tenía que verlo hoy. Tenía que decir algo. Gastó un par de minutos extra en su cabello, y se aseguró de que su camisa no estaba arrugada. Le había enviado un texto a Harry informándole de sus planes, al que Harry respondió _¡Muéstrale quién es Daddy!_ con un emoji de guiño. Liam no dignificó eso con una respuesta. En cambio se puso una chaqueta y se encaminó calle abajo al muy intimidante pequeño edificio con el toldo azul.

Niall no estaba en el mostrador. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Liam no pensó en la posibilidad de que no estuviera trabajando. Bueno, ahora luciría como un idiota si por lo menos no ordenaba algo, así que fue al mostrador y ordenó algo que probablemente tenía demasiada azúcar.

"¿Algo más para usted?" Preguntó la alegre chica con cabello negro.

Liam bajó la mirada a sus manos y luego la levantó hacia la empleada. "Sí, una cosa. ¿Hay alguien llamado Niall que trabaje aquí?"

"Hola, Daddy," sintió Liam susurrado en voz baja en su oreja. "Sabía que eras tú ayer."

Liam cerró los ojos y dejó que un pequeño gemido se deslizara fuera de sus labios. La chica desvió la mirada hacia el mostrado ante su cercanía. Liam se giró y vio a Niall en el uniforme negro que los empleados tenían que usar, pero sin delantal. "Mi pequeño leprechaun." Liam no puedo evitar el cariño que se derramó en su voz. Niall se sonrojó rosa brillante ante su apodo siendo dicho frente a todo el mundo en la tienda. Liam tosió y frotó una mano detrás de su cuello en disculpa.

Niall miró sobre su hombro. "Me voy, Catelyn. Te veo mañana." Agarró la mano de Liam y lo guió afuera. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Liam tenía un agarre firme en la cintura de Niall y tiró de él contra su pecho. Niall se derritió en él. "Daddy," respiró.

"Dios, bebé. Eres incluso más bonito de lo que imaginaba. Mira esas mejillas rosadas. Apuesto que esos labios saben tan bien."

Niall gimoteó y empujó hacia Liam. Liam puso una mano en el costado de su rostro y empujó para que su cuello estuviera abierto para probar. Niall se retiró y murmuró, "Mierda, Liam."

Las manos de Liam se sacudieron por un segundo sin nada que sostener antes de que preguntara, "¿Qué está mal?"

Niall asintió su cabeza hacia la tienda tras ellos. Liam se giró y vio a todo el mundo en la pequeña habitación mirándolos con todo desde bocas abiertas hasta sonrisas descaradas. Liam gruñó y tiró a Niall de vuelta, así su pecho estaba contra la espalda de Niall otra vez, con Niall de frente a la amplia ventana. Levantó su barbilla y aseguró sus labios en el cuello de Niall para que todo el mundo viera. Niall gimoteó de nuevo, pero no se retiró. Liam mordió y la mano de Niall voló al cabello de Liam. Se retiró y le dio a todo el mundo una mirada posesiva a través del vidrio.

Puso una mano alrededor de la cintura de Niall y tiró de él a lo largo, todo el camino de vuelta a su nuevo apartamento. Niall se sostuvo ajustado y paseó su nariz en el cuello de Liam todo el tiempo. Liam los apresuró escaleras arriba y dentro de su sala de estar. Las manos de Niall estaban bajo su camisa inmediatamente, pero Liam las quitó. "No seas impaciente, bebé." Niall hizo un sonido petulante, pero dejó caer sus manos. Liam se alejó por el pasillo y lanzó un, "¿Vienes?" sobre su hombro.

Los pasos apresurados de Niall sonaron en los pisos de madera y los labios de Liam se curvaron hacia arriba en aprobación. Caminó dentro de la habitación y fue a su armario. Sin mirar atrás dijo, "Ve a acostarte. No te toques." Liam oyó el colchón moverse bajo el peso de Niall. Liam cavó más al fondo en su armario, e hizo un sonido complacido cuando encontró lo que quería. "Compré unas cuantas cosas a través de los tres meses en que hemos estado hablando," empezó Liam. "Cosas que he soñado con contigo." Sacó la caja y se giró.

Niall estaba inquieto, arrugando las sábanas, y sus manos estaban apretadas en la tela. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Jadeó.

La sonrisa ligera de Liam se extendió a través de su rostro. "Ya lo verás." Lanzó la caja sobre la cómoda y fue a pararse en el borde de la cama. "Quítate la ropa para mí. Despacio, para que pueda verte."

Niall se lamió los labios y se levantó para sentarse en sus rodillas. Levantó su camisa sobre su cabeza y la lanzó fuera de la cama. Liam barrió sus ojos sobre el torso de Niall. Estaba en forma, pero era suave, las planicies de su pecho firmes, pero las ligeras curvas de su estómago estaban destinadas a ser mordidas y agarradas. Liam quería hacer eso justo ahora, pero preferiría tener a Niall desnudo. A lo que Niall estaba bastante cerca con sus pantalones empujados a sus tobillos y siendo pateados fuera. Levantó las caderas y puso sus pulgares bajo la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos, pero esperó, sus ojos en Liam.

"Déjame ver, mi pequeño leprechaun." Niall se revolvió para sacarlos y luego se sentó de vuelta en sus talones con las manos en su regazo y una sonrisa en su rostro. "Tan bonito, bebé. Ni siquiera puedo describir lo hermoso que eres." Las manos de Niall agarraron sus muslos, pero se mantuvo quieto. "Tan buen chico, ¿no es así? ¿Vas a quedarte quieto y callado hasta que te diga?" Niall asintió ansiosamente. Su cabello estaba en un suave flequillo hoy, opuesto al rígido, desordenado copete de la última visita de Liam a su trabajo, y se sacudió con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Liam se tomó su tiempo desvistiéndose, mirando a Niall observar cada movimiento suyo. Dejó reposar sus manos en sus caderas cuando desabrochó sus jeans y Niall se lamió los labios. Liam podía ver que estaba prácticamente atragantándose por una probada, pero no se movió más rápido. Deslizó sus jeans y sus calzoncillos juntos hacia abajo y dejó que su polla dura golpeara su estómago mientras se inclinaba. Niall dejó escapar un minúsculo gemido y sus ojos se ampliaron ante su desobediencia. Liam chasqueó la lengua y levantó una ceja. "¿Qué fue eso, amor?"

Niall no se movió o respondió, sólo mantuvo sus ojos en los de Liam. Liam rió entre dientes y se movió alrededor para estar de pie justo al lado del costado de su cama. Niall no siguió su movimiento, sólo mantuvo su cabeza mirando hacia adelante. Liam estaba impresionado. "Buen chico. Ahora ven aquí y chupa la polla de Daddy." Niall casi se cae intentando llegar a Liam lo suficientemente rápido. Se arrodilló justo en el borde de la cama y se dobló para besar la punta de la cabeza de Liam. "Hmmm, vamos, bebé. Tómame como siempre has querido."

Niall no gastó más tiempo en tomar a Liam en su boca. Liam gimió y apretó el hombro de Niall bajo su mano. Niall succionó fuerte y trabajó su camino hacia abajo así que su respiración flotó sobre el vello de Liam en la base de su polla. Liam empujó dentro de la boca de Niall y él instantáneamente relajó la mandíbula y levantó la mirada hacia a Liam con amplios, inocentes ojos. Liam empujó dentro de su boca, más fuerte esta vez. Niall gimió alrededor de su polla, dejando que Liam follara su boca hasta que chico más grande estaba tan cerca que sus piernas estaban temblando.

Liam lo retiró y se bombeó hasta que se liberó sobre los labios y las mejillas de Niall. Niall lamió todo lo que podía alcanzar y luego limpió el resto con sus dedos y los chupó. Liam estaba respirando fuerte y Niall estaba sonriendo como si acabara de ganar el concurso de deletreo en la escuela. Liam hizo un sonido agradablemente frustrado hacia su chico. "No quería desperdiciarlo," explicó Niall. Liam tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un segundo, porque su polla se estaba poniendo dura otra vez dolorosamente rápido y él estaba así de cerca de sólo girar a Niall y martillear dentro de él hasta que se corriera sobre la cama.

Pero quería que esto durara. Quería hacer a Niall esperar por correrse, como sabía que lo haría, tanto tiempo como él se lo pidiera. Así que en cambio empujó a Niall suavemente hacia atrás hasta que cayó en la cama, sus piernas saliendo de debajo de él. Liam lo dejó para ir de vuelta a su caja y tomó un par de cosas. Volvió y dejó caer su regalo a la cama. Los ojos de Niall parpadearon, pero no miró nada más que a Liam. "Siendo un chico tan bueno. Tendré que darte una recompensa."

Niall se pavoneó silenciosamente ante el cumplido y la promesa. Liam se estiró y tomó algo. Lo trajo dentro del campo visual de Niall y él vio que eran perlas anales, que incrementaban de tamaño, y una botella de lubricante. Los dedos de los pies de Niall se curvaron ante las imágenes en su cabeza. Liam sonrió satisfecho, y abrió la botella y embadurnó el juguete. Se trepó en la cama entre las piernas de Niall y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, las piernas de Niall cubriendo sus rodillas, empujando una almohada bajo sus caderas. Niall no podía dejar de sonreírle a Liam como si le estuviera dando dulces para la cena.

Liam presionó la perla más pequeña, del ancho de un dedo, en el agujero de Niall. Se estremeció ante el frío, pero luego se asentó en las sábanas. Liam empujó la primera perla dentro lentamente y la boca de Niall cayó abierta en un gemido silencioso. Giró la perla alrededor en círculos lentos dentro de él, dejándolo ajustarse, antes de empujar la siguiente dentro. La cara de Niall se arrugó, y Liam estabilizó sus movimientos, pero Niall empujó de vuelta hacia Liam , queriendo más. Liam le dio un golpe fuerte a su muslo. "No seas codicioso. Toma lo que te doy." El rostro y el pecho de Niall se sonrojaron y apretó las manos en las sábanas de nuevo.

Cuando Liam hubo empujado toda la cuerda dentro de Niall una a una, puso su pulgar en la piel suave entre su agujero y sus bolas y aplicó una fuerte presión. Niall no pudo evitar el gemido ahogado que cayó fuera de su boca ante eso. Liam le dio a su pierna otro golpe fuerte. Niall estaba respirando fuerte, el pecho pesándole. Liam aplicó la presión de nuevo y tiró de las perlas, sólo lo suficiente para hacerlas mover dentro de él. Todo el cuerpo de Niall estaba tenso, pies en punta y flexionándose una y otra vez.

Liam tiró de la perla más grande a medio camino hacia afuera y la dejó ahí para estirar a Niall. Movió los dedos en su perineo para presionar contra el estirado anillo de músculo. Niall gimoteó y puso un brazo sobre su rostro. Liam estaba sonriendo suavemente, pero rebosando con orgullo dentro, ante la necesidad de Niall. "De acuerdo, bebé, déjame oírte."

Fue como si se abrieran las compuertas y Niall divagó, "Jesús, joder, Daddy. Es tan bueno. Tan lleno. Lo necesito. Por favor, fóllame, Daddy. Quiero-mucho-por favor, te necesito. Tanto-mierda, tanto."

Liam pasó una mano a través del estómago de Niall, tranquilizadoramente. "Shh, bebé. Está bien. Deja que Daddy cuide de ti." Niall asintió, confiado y abierto, mientras Liam sacaba lentamente las perlas, saliendo una a la vez de su borde. Niall gimió con cada una hasta que se hicieron lo suficientemente pequeñas como para sólo deslizarse fuera. Liam movió las piernas de Niall hacia un lado y lo giró. Niall yació, tendido en las sábanas, jadeando y llorando. Liam dobló una de las piernas de Niall hacia afuera y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. "¿Quieres la polla de Daddy ahora?"

"Sí, por favor, fóllame, Daddy. Lo necesito."

Liam trajo la botella destapada de lubricante de vuelta a él y chorreó un poco en su mano. Alcanzó hacia abajo entre ambos y se embadurnó a sí mismo, luego usó el extra para tentar la hinchada entrada de Niall. Niall empujó hacia atrás a la mano de Liam, y Liam lo castigo con azotes fuertes, dos golpes rápidos en su nalga derecha.

"No te diré de nuevo." Niall sacudió la cabeza y balbuceó un callado _Lo siento_ mientras Liam amasaba la carne blanda en su palma. Liam agarró las nalgas de Niall y las separó para poder alinearse. Empujó dentro, lento y deliberado, mientras frotaba el trasero de Niall con pequeños círculos. Niall empujó su rostro en la cama y dejó que un largo, poderoso gemido empapara el material.

Liam empujó el último poco hasta que sintió la piel caliente de Niall, su lado derecho un poco más a causa de la pequeña disciplina que se le había dado. Niall suspiró en el edredón y sus dedos relajaron su agarre en él. "Tan lleno, Daddy. Me llenas tan agradable. Amo cómo te sientes dentro de mí."

Liam inclinó su peso en un brazo y trajo el otro desde el trasero de Niall hasta su cabello, agarrándolo firmemente en sus dedos, y tirando lo suficiente para tener la cabeza de Niall levantada de la cama. "Estás tan estrecho en mi polla. Apuesto a que nadie te ha follado en un tiempo."

Niall sacudió la cabeza lo mejor que podía y dijo, "No, Daddy. No quería a nadie más desde que te conocí. Sólo usé mis dedos o mi vibrador cuando me dejaste."

Liam gruñó y mordió el cuello de Niall. "Joder. Eso es hermoso. Mi pequeño leprechaun, sólo complaciéndote con mi permiso, incluso antes de haberme visto."

Niall hizo un sonido suplicante y Liam libero el cabello de Niall, su cabeza cayendo de vuelta a la cama dócilmente. Liam aseguró sus antebrazos a cada lado de la espalda de Niall y salió hasta la punta y golpeó de vuelta hacia adentro. Niall gritó y empujó su rostro en la cama de nuevo. Liam fue implacable después de eso, sacando necesitados, pobres sonidos de su bebé. Niall pronto perdió el control de su cuerpo y empezó a removerse, y luego a golpearse, bajo el peso firme de Liam mientras la necesidad de correrse se volvía más y más abrumadora. Liam bombeó rudamente dentro y fuera mientras Niall apretaba más ajustado a su alrededor.

"Estoy cerca, bebé. Voy a llenarte. Ponerte todo húmedo por dentro con mi semilla."

Niall sollozó y empujó hacia atrás hacia Liam con abandono. "Porfavorporfavorporfavor, Daddy, por favor," jadeó Niall sin aliento. Liam empujó dentro dos veces más antes de derramarse dentro del abusado culo de Niall. Niall gimió y siguió dirigiéndose hacia atrás en la polla palpitante de Liam. Liam presionó a Niall hacia abajó en el colchón con su cuerpo y susurró, "Córrete para mí, pequeño leprechaun."

Niall gritó y se frotó contra la cama antes de disparar en los pliegues del tendido mientras seguía embistiendo desesperadamente entre la polla medio-blanda de Liam y las sábanas. Liam salió, pero se quedó sobre Niall, frotando patrones en su hombro. Besó cada lugar que tocaba, deleitándose en el resplandor de haber hecho a su bebé correrse. Los giró a ambos en sus costados y enroscó a Niall contra su pecho. Niall se acurrucó agradecidamente de vuelta y giró su rostro para enterrarlo entre el hombro de Liam y la cama.

"¿Bebé?" Niall tarareó que estaba escuchando, así que Liam continuó. "Dijiste que ya tenías a alguien. Ayer cuando Harry estaba coqueteando contigo... lo que, recuérdame golpearlo por ello." Niall no respondió. "¿Tienes a alguien?"

"Eres tú," se precipitó Niall. "Ese alguien eres tú."

Liam estaba aturdido por un minuto, pero entonces se inclinó y besó el cabello de Niall. "Eres absolutamente perfecto," Liam habló como si ni siquiera pretendiera que alguien lo oyera. Niall suspiró y sonrió donde su cara estaba presionada contra la piel de Liam. "No puedo esperar para hacerte correr así una y otra vez."

Liam sostuvo a su chico hasta que oyó ronquidos suaves y luego se escabulló para tomar una toalla para limpiarlos. Limpió a Niall y tomó una manta de su armario antes de acurrucarse de vuelta tras él y enroscarse para soñar con la voz de Niall y el rostro que finalmente iba con ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
